Insomnia
by yoho
Summary: Du musst das nicht machen, Hermine“, sagte McGonagall. - Wir haben ihre Eltern umgebracht.“ Hermine sah ihrer Lehrerin in die Augen. - Ihr hattet keine Wahl.“ – Man hat immer eine Wahl“, sagte Hermine.


Title: Insomnia

Author: Yoho

Rating: M

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt nach Voldemorts Tod. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs und sieben werden nur teilweise berücksichtigt.

Teaser: „Du musst das nicht machen, Hermine", sagte McGonagall mit nachdrücklicher Stimme. - „Wir haben ihre Eltern umgebracht." Hermine hatte jetzt die Sonnenbrille abgenommen und sah ihrer Lehrerin in die Augen. - „Ihr hattet keine Wahl." – „Man hat immer eine Wahl", sagte Hermine.

Authors Note: Nach Voldemorts Tod fällt Harry in ein tiefes, emotionales Loch und flieht schließlich mitten im Winter auf der Suche nach sich selbst in die schottischen Highlands. (meine Geschichte ‚Sturm') Hermine bleibt alleine im Haus am Grimmauldplatz zurück. Aber das Alleinsein bekommt ihr gar nicht.

In dieser Geschichte geht es auch um Drogen. Leute, lasst bitte die Finger davon! Drogen (egal ob legale oder illegale) sind in den seltensten Fällen eine Lösung. Ich befürworte sie ausschließlich als Schmerzmittel für Schwerstkranke. Hermine benutzt in dieser Geschichte eine Substanz, die zwar landläufig als harmlos gilt, die aber trotzdem einen Menschen töten kann.

Disclaimer: Mein ist der Plot. Hermine, Harry, McGonagall und das Haus am Grimmauldplatz gehören J.K.R.

**Insomnia**

Der Kleiderschrank war groß und weiß und hatte einen langen Spiegel in der mittleren Tür.

Hermine betrachtete ihren Körper. Sie war mager geworden in den drei Monaten seit Harrys Verschwinden. Die Rippen malten sich unter der Haut ab und ihre Hüftknochen standen etwas hervor. Das Essen machte ihr keinen Spaß mehr und es schmeckte auch nicht. Harry war während ihres Jahres außerhalb der Schule für das Kochen zuständig gewesen. Ihr hatte die Haushaltsarbeit noch nie Freude gemacht.

Hermine strich sich mit den Händen über ihre nackten Brüste, den Bauch, tiefer …

Sie senkte den Kopf. Harry fehlte ihr. Sein Arm um ihren Bauch beim Aufwachen. Seine Schweigsamkeit beim Frühstück. Ihre gemeinsame Tagesplanung. Seine Kochkünste. Sein Schutz, wenn es hart auf hart kam. Sein Trost, wenn sie verletzt war und Schmerzen hatte. Das gemeinsame Arbeiten. Die Abende am Lagerfeuer irgendwo in der Wildnis. Die langen Gespräche auf der Couch vor dem Kamin im Haus am Grimmauldplatz. Die Wärme seines Körpers beim Einschlafen. Sex.

Hermine blickte zu dem Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch. Es war drei Uhr morgens. Sie konnte schon lange nicht mehr richtig schlafen. Manchmal weinte sie die ganze Nacht. Dann wiederum wurde sie von Albträumen gequält, in denen sie Harrys Leiche irgendwo in der Wildnis fand oder in denen sie selber als Überlebende in einem Kampf auf den letzten, tödlichen Fluch wartete.

Harry war irgendwo da draußen, da war sie sich sicher. Er hatte ihr Pakete mit kleinen Geschenken geschickt: eine Feder, ein Kieselstein, eine Muschel. Nichts, was man in der Großstadt fand.

Hermine wandte sich von ihrem Spiegelbild ab und verließ das Zimmer.

Sie lief ziellos durch das leere Haus, schaltete überall das elektrische Licht ein, das sie bei ihrem Einzug hatten montieren lassen und ließ es brennen. Als sie unten in der Küche ankam, war das Gebäude hell erleuchtet.

Hermine öffnete die Kühlschranktür. In der rechten oberen Ecke lag eine vertrocknete Kartoffel. In der Tür stand eine Tüte mit Milch, deren Verfallsdatum schon eine Weile Vergangenheit war und auf der Glasscheibe unten gammelte eine aufgerissene Packung Wurst aus dem Muggel-Supermarkt vor sich hin. Außerdem gab es da einen bauchiger Glasbehälter mit einer undefinierbaren, klargrünen Flüssigkeit.

Sie schaltete die Flammen des Gasherdes ein und wieder aus. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn an der Spüle auf und trank einen Schluck. Dann ließ sie sich in das kleine Sofa sinken, das in der Ecke der Küche stand und zog die Beine an den Bauch.

Sie summte vor sich hin. Ihre Finger tanzten über die Armlehne des Sofas, als wäre da eine Klaviertastatur.

Oben im Haus knarrte ein Fußboden. Anfangs hatten sie diese Geräusche erschreckt. Es war so, als wäre er zurückgekehrt und würde gleich durch die Tür treten. Inzwischen wusste sie, dass die nächtlichen Temperaturveränderungen dazu führten, dass die massiven und uralten Holzbalken der Deckenkonstruktion arbeiteten.

Hermine lauschte den vertrauten Geräuschen aus dem Obergeschoß. Schließlich stand sie mit einem Ruck auf und lief wieder zum Kühlschrank. Sie zog die Glasphiole aus der Tür und maß in einem Becher eine geringe Menge der grünen Flüssigkeit ab. Sie schluckte sie herunter und spülte mit klarem Wasser den bitteren Geschmack weg.

Dann legte sie sich auf das Sofa und wartete auf die Wirkung. Der Sud des Spitzkegeligen Kahlkopfes versetzt manche Menschen in Euphorie. Anderen beschert er einen festen Schlaf von acht Stunden mit schönen bunten Träumen. Hermine gehörte zur letzteren Gruppe.

Das Rezept hatte sie aus der Black'schen Bibliothek. Die Pilze wuchsen in großen Mengen in den Wäldern um Hogwarts.

Auch die Zaubererwelt hatte ihre Drogengesetze. Schon das Sammeln der Pilze war illegal, der Trank verboten. Die Nebenwirkungen reichten von heftigen Wahrnehmungsstörungen über Angstzustände bis hin zu Übelkeit und extrem unangenehmen Blutdruckschwankungen. Einem wurde entweder Schwarz vor Augen oder der Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich platzen. Es war ihr egal. Ohne den Sud kein Schlaf. Ohne Schlaf würde sie sterben.

Hermine merkte, wie die Welt um sie herum versank. Sie sah grellbunte Hügelketten in der Abendsonne, rauschende blaue Wälder, ein rosa See lud zu einem Bad ein, jemand nahm ihre Hand – aus.

Die Wirkung des Tranks verflog genau so schnell, wie sie eintrat. Hermine wachte mit einem Ruck auf und war einen Moment orientierungslos. Dann erkannte sie das Sofa, die bunte Decke, die sie über sich gezogen hatte, das Summen des Kühlschrankes. Die Wanduhr zeigte 11 Uhr vormittags. Da die Küche im Souterrain lag, war es trotz der späten Stunde angenehm dämmrig.

Die Eule kam am frühen Nachmittag. Sie musste durch ein offenes Dachfenster ins Haus geflogen sein. Hermine saß immer noch auf dem Sofa und starrte das Schottenmuster der Wolldecke an, die sie über ihren nackten Körper gebreitet hatte. Sie löste die Pergamentrolle vom Fuß des Vogels und las:

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich bin heute in London und würde mich freuen, Dich bei dieser Gelegenheit mal wieder zu sehen. 15 Uhr im Waisenhaus Nr. 1 in der Winkelgasse? _

_Gruß Minerva Mc Gonagall_

Das Aufstehen fiel Hermine ungeheuer schwer. Aber sie schaffte es unter die Dusche und suchte frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank. Ihre unnatürlich geweiteten Pupillen verbarg sie hinter einer Sonnenbrille. Auf dem Weg in die Winkelgasse kaufte sie sich in einem Muggelviertel etwas zu essen.

In der Winkelgasse musste sie sich durchfragen. Aber das Waisenhaus Nr. 1 war nicht schwer zu finden. Das Gebäude stand etwas zurückversetzt und im Garten vor dem Haus spielten mehr Kinder, als selbst einer Zauberer-Großfamilie angemessen waren.

Sie fand die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts in einem geräumigen Versammlungsraum, in dem anscheinend auch die Mahlzeiten eingenommen wurden. Hermine schätzte die Jungen und Mädchen, die um Minerva herum saßen, auf zehn oder elf Jahre. Sie würden wohl alle im nächsten Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen.

Als Minerva Hermine in der Tür stehen sah, nickte sie ihr freundlich zu. Hermine nahm sich einen der Stühle, drehte ihn mit der Lehne nach vorne und setzte sich; die Hände auf der Lehne verschränkt und ihr Kinn auf den Handrücken.

Als die Kinder eine halbe Stunde später den Raum verließen, musterten sie beim Hinausgehen neugierig die fremde Hexe in Muggelkleidung und mit den dunkel getönten Brillengläsern, die da auf einem umgedrehten Stuhl saß und scheinbar die Welt um sich herum vergessen hatte.

Minerva McGonagall war zu ihrer Lieblingsschülerin hinübergegangen und hatte sich auch einen Stuhl genommen. „Hermine!"

Hermine schreckte auf und sah ihre ehemalige Lehrerin an.

„Wie viele dieser Kinder gibt es?"

Man sah Minerva an, dass sie diese Frage nicht erwartet hatte aber sie gab trotzdem eine Antwort:

„Zurzeit sind es 356 Waisen in neun Waisenhäusern. Die jüngsten sind gerade mal ein paar Monate alt. Die ältesten kurz vor der Volljährigkeit. Die meisten haben Todesser-Eltern. Die anderen haben wir alle in Familien unterbringen können. Nur die Todesser-Kinder will keiner haben."

„Aber die Kinder können doch nichts für ihre Eltern. Das wäre, als würde ich Harry verurteilen, weil sein Onkel ein Vollidiot ist."

Minerva seufzte: „Wir haben es mit Menschen zu tun. Menschen sind manchmal seltsam und sie sind irrational."

„Aber Menschen haben auch einen weichen Kern, wenn es um Kinder geht."

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Minerva.

„Wie viel ist mein Name noch wert?"

„Eine Menge, würde ich sagen. - Hexen und Zauberer vergessen zwar so schnell wie alle anderen Menschen auch. Doch das, was ihr getan habt, werden sie nicht so schnell vergessen.

„Aber du musst das nicht machen, Hermine", sagte McGonagall mit nachdrücklicher Stimme.

„Wir haben ihre Eltern umgebracht." Hermine hatte jetzt die Sonnenbrille abgenommen und sah ihrer Lehrerin in die Augen.

„Ihr hattet keine Wahl."

„Man hat immer eine Wahl", sagte Hermine. „Helfen Sie mir?"

McGonagall nickte.

Die beiden Frauen schwiegen. Schließlich sagte Minerva: „Du solltest aufhören dieses Zeugs zu nehmen, was immer es ist."

Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Woher wissen sie …?"

„Du bist total abgemagert. Gut, das könnte auch andere Ursachen haben. – Aber deine Pupillen haben dich verraten. Sie sind für das Licht hier viel zu weit."

„Ich werde damit aufhören, versprochen." Hermine hatte wieder ihre Brille aufgesetzt und war aufgestanden. „Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

Zu Hause am Grimmauldplatz nahm sie die Phiole mit dem Pilzsud aus dem Kühlschrank, zog den Stöpsel aus dem bauchigen Glasgefäß und leerte den Inhalt in den Spülstein. Dann ließ sie Wasser nachlaufen und wusch alles aus.

Sie stellte die Phiole umgekehrt auf das Abtropfgitter und musste sich dann am Becken abstützen, weil sie am ganzen Körper zitterte.

Schließlich ging sie eine Etage höher in ihr Badezimmer und betrachtete sich eingehend im Spiegel. Dann begann sie ihre Haare zu kämmen.

„Hermine Granger, du bist noch nicht am Ende.

„Du bist noch nicht am Ende."

Nachwort:

‚Insomnia' ist der lateinische Begriff für Schlaflosigkeit. Es gibt auch einen gleichnamigen Song der Formation 'Faithless'. Der eine oder andere Gedanke aus den Lyrics findet sich in dieser Geschichte wieder.

Die Wirkungsweise des Pilzgiftes, das Hermine nimmt, wurde nicht in all seinen Facetten medizinisch korrekt dargestellt. Die Nebenwirkungen sind unter Umständen deutlich drastischer und unappetitlicher, als hier beschrieben.


End file.
